bakura's little blush
by Anime-girl141
Summary: This is a story how serenity and bakura meet also mai and marik were going out in the first place sorry for my bad writing skills
1. Bakura little blush part 1

Bakura's little blush part 1,

A/N: first fanfic go easy on me please,

Marik and mai were at a date in a fancy resturant, they were talking about ramdom things this is where bakura's name comes in,

Marik smile slowly wiped off his face and put his head down, mai notice straight away,

"Whats wrong sweetie?" mai said sweetly, marik looked up,

"It's bakura, he's being a bit odd, he's much darker than usual, staying in his room more often and hardly ever talks to me, this kinda worries me abit," explained marik,

"Hmm," mai had a sweet smile on her face, "mayby he needs needs love and attenion, im always happy with you around marik, so why don't we set him a blind date with us," mai said with a wink,

"I don't know mai, like really, bakura dating someone, he doesn't know how to love, he's a tomb robber and a thief of souls, he doesn't think of girls that way," marik hestitated, trying to convince mai not to let bakura date knowing marik would have a earful when he tells him he's on a blind date,

"C'mon marik, i love you and bakura very much, i want you both to be happy," she kissed mariks cheek softly, making him cave into the idea, then mariks eye's flashed open,

"wait, wait, wait, wait... you love me more right?" asked marik curiously, leaning closer to the eager anser, mai laughed,

"Of coures marik," mai said while standing up, "cmon i'll set a date for bakura you just ease him into it,"

Marik took hold of her hand and walked her to his bike to her house, thinking how bakura will punish him, setting him a blind date in his dark days, marik kissed mai goodnight and left her to her house, she lived with serenity,

Mai P.O.V:

"Hey serenity, i've got to tell you something," shouted mai, serenity came dashing down the stairs,

"What is it mai?"

"you, me, marik and bakura are going on a date, ain it exciting," said mai jumping up and down holding serenity's hands like a girly scream,

"Ba-bakura," swallowed serenity, trying to hide her faint blush,

"Wait whats with the blush?"

A/N: well part 1 is over now to bakura and marik lets see if marik will survie and please review to me


	2. Bakura's little blush part 2

Bakura's little blush part 2,

A/N: bit longer than the first one anyway here it goes,

Marik's P.O.V:

Marik hesitated opening the door and telling bakura what mai and Marik had installed for him, he opened the door slowly trying not to make too much noise by opening the door, Marik closed the door behind him and went straight to Bakura's room wondering if he would be hiding in there, he knocked on the door slowly and lightly, no answer,

"Hey bakura, its me Marik, are you in?" asked Marik, still no answer, Marik took a large gulp and opened the door, first thing he notice is that bakura was lying on the bed opposite from the window, which was darkened by the dark blue curtains he had, and curled up slightly, Marik didn't hesitate to rush over to see if bakura was really awake,

"awwww," Marik whispered seeing his fluffy friend curled up in a ball sleeping innocently,(A/N: that would be my dream,)he slowly crouched eye level to his sleepy friend, he wiped some loose hairs from his face and shook his shoulders abit, bakura just made that funny snorting noise, Marik couldn't help himself but smirk and laugh abit,

"I wonder what he's dreaming about, probably cannibal holocaust (Marik's evil council of doom 2)," thought Marik, he leaned closer and said this,

"WAKE UP FLUFFY," shouted Marik in his ear, making bakura jump in confusion and irritation shouting while falling out the bed making a loud thud on the dark blue floor, bakura rubbed his head from the crash and groaned,

"What the hell Marik," groaned bakura, Marik smirked at bakura anger,

"Oh good, your up," laughed Marik,

"You better have a good reason for almost giving me a heart attack,"

"It depends how you feel about it,"

"What is it?"

"Well I told mai about your darkened personality and she suggested that me mai and you should go on a double date," hesitated Marik,

"Wait Marik for a double date you need two couples," explained bakura,

"yeaaaaaahh ... we also set you up with a blind date," said Marik quickly, he looked into Bakura's eyes, knowing that a yelling will cause him to scare him out of his skin, bakura stood up and pointed his index finger at him,

"You set me up with a person I don't know," shouted bakura, Marik had an animated sweat drop going down his face,

"Firstly don't point it's rude," laugh Marik putting his down, "and secondly, it will be fun, mai's going to set it up, no worries she's good at relation ship's it's even in her name, mai valentine, get it," laugh Marik,

Bakura's eyes sank half way down, "yeah tee hee," said bakura sarcastically, Marik smirked and slapped his back,

"Don't worry fluffy," Marik raise his arm, fist clenched like a sergeant plan plotting thing, "together, we will conquer tomorrow night,"

Bakura rubbed his eyes and walked to the door, "And yet, mai still loves you," leaving the room with a speechless Marik, Marik shrugged his shoulders and followed bakura into the kitchen,

"Uh huh, fluffy, do you know what to wear or how to act in front of a good," said bakura with one of his eye brows raised up, arms crossed,

Bakura stiffened up and blushed slightly turning around to face Marik,

"You have no clue don't you fluffy,"

"Stop calling me fluffy,"

"Well Florence looks like I have to lend you a suit but besides your dark tomb robbing, soul stealing personality, you can be nice," after Marik said that he bursted out laughing curling up wrapping his arms around his stomach,

"Okay Florence its time to go to bed see ya in the morning," said Marik waving, then laughing himself to death in the hall and up stairs,

"uuuggrrr, it's going to be a long night tomorrow," groaned bakura walking into the hall, as he went through the hall the phone went off, he picked up, before h could say anything he heard mai voice ramble off,

"Hey golden hottie, listen I got the perfect date for bakura, anyway she's quite nervous about it so make sure bakura doesn't scare her, anyway love ya golden sweetie, bye," mai said fast, she hung up the phone and bakura slowly put the phone down trying to process the words he just said,

"Perfect date ... nervous... Golden hottie, what the hell," whispered bakura, he shook his head and went to bed, dreading for the next day.

Mai's P.O.V:

Mai put the phone down, smiling sweetly at serenity, "Hee hee, no worries serenity I told Marik to make bakura more sensitive to your feelings, now," mai said while swirling her whole body to face serenity, "I'm going to pretty you up tomorrow, now get some beauty sleep, were being picked up at 7:00pm,"

Serenity nodded preparing for a ton of pampering tomorrow.


	3. Bakura little blush part 3

Bakura's little blush part 3,

A/N: i kinda feel sorry for bakura i wouldn't like being fancy wearing a dress but of course he's going to wear a suit, but i luv him so much that i made him propose to me on the sims2 on my friends laptop, hee hee,

Bakura's alarm went, the irritating buzzing noise made bakura throw it to the floor, he slowly rose up with moans and groans from tirerness,(A/N: he... just woke up)

He picked up his signiture look, blue and white striped top and light blue jeans, he opened the door and dragged himself to the kitchen noticing marik, having a egyption looking breakfest,he gave a wave since his mouth was full of food, bakura just nodded and got some ice oout the freezer and put some in a cup,

"Uh... what are you doing bakura?" asked marik, bakura just smirked at his question, and sat opposite to marik,

"I like the cold ice, piercing it's icey chill threw my skin, slowly licking the melted ice away from my hand until there's nothing left," a smirk slashed across bakura's face, slowly looking into the pair of flabbergasted lilac eyes in front of him, marik slowly got up from the table, still looking at the pair of dark brown eyes, leaving bakura alone to his icey chill affection,

"Oh and marik," said bakura, marik walked backwards back into the room, "Really, golden hottie?" laughed bakura, marik face flush with warmness ,

"Hey, only mai is suppose to call me that," pouted marik, storming out the room to his bed room, he picked his mobile phone and rang mai,

"C'mon mai, pick up pick up," pleaded marik, hoping to hear mai's gorgeous voice,

"Hello?"

"Mai, we got to make the date a lunchtime date not a full formal one,"

"Why sweetie,"

"Bakura's like ... well ..um, he's enjoying the cold chill of ice in his hand, that's not the bakura i know, he hates the cold, moving this date to lunchtime will snap him out of it knowing he will have to somewhat be nice to a sensitive girl,"

"fine just a normal date, so should in be mackey D's (McDonalds)?"

"Yeah he like's meat ... i think anyway, we should like pretend you forgot something , so they can be alone,"

"Okay but don't make it too obvious,"

"Nice to see you have faith in me, anyway see ya my credit almost gone" marik hanged up the phone and dashed down stairs, he was Frightened at what he saw.

A/N: shock, horror, disater what happened to bakura i don't know but anyway lets see how that goes.


	4. Bakura's little blush part 4

Bakura's little blush part 4

A/N: poor bakura,

Marik frozed at the sight of his crystal haired friend, bakura was lying on the floor with some blood glittering beneath him with his transparent hikari trying to aid, trying to get him up,

"Ryou what's wrong with him?" asked Marik with sadness, and so many more emotions, ryou face lifted up revealing some blood on his face and his stomach too,

"Bakura ...," it almost killed ryou trying to say the words while choking back the tears and pain welling up inside him,

"He got abused one day by some thugs, bakura was out numbered and surprised, injuring my yami made me get all the pain too, bakura didn't tell you becuase he didn't wanted to look weak and be treated like a child, thats why he's been darker he wasn't got the energy to be his normal self and he's getting use to the cold because all his blood is gone leaving him to face the cold without a choice," said ryou, he tried pushing and shaking bakura to wake him up or move but he was knocked out cold,

"I'll ring the abulance, you just try and keep bakura alive," said marik while rushing to the Home phone, (A/N: he ran out of credit) he dialled 999,

"Hello, how can i help you,"

"We need a ambulance and fast, my friend is losing blood and dying," shouted marik in a panic,

"Okay can you tell us your address," asked the monotoned woman,

"Yes, it's 23 dark lane, near domino high,"

"Okay an ambulance is coming your way right now, can you give a description of your friend please," asked the lady,

"His name is bakura, he's 17, he's lying on the floor, knocked out cold and bleeding," cried out marik,

"Oh my, how did this happen,"

"He was attacked by thugs, im just hearing off this now, he's been keeping his injury to hiself, upon not telling me, he's develope a darker personality,"

"Okay, i set up a room in the hospital, and the operation will happen when he comes to the hospital,"

"Thank you,"

Just then, the hospital paramedics came bursting in with a strecher and medical kit, "Where's bakura?" asked a paramedic who was the lead of the strecher,

"He's in the kitchen, over here," shouted marik running into the kitchen, the paramedics followed marik, they spotted bakura and gently picked him up and place him on the strecher, they rushed out the house and into the loud ambulance, marik followed them being blinded by the ambulance's flashing blue light, bakura's hikari followed marik cluching on to his wound,

"Wait i need to be with bakura," demanded marik,

"Im sorry but—" the paramedic was cut off by marik lifting him up by his collar, anger welling up inside him,

"Im not telling you again, im going to stay with bakura if you like it or not," shouted marik, glaring at the shivering paramedic, the paramedic nodded his head, that was marik's que to hop into the ambulance,

Before marik went into the ambulance he ran over to the injured hikari, telling him to go back to the millenium ring, atleast there his wound can't effect him, marik turned to the ambulance, rushing in before they closed the doors,

"Why didn't you tell me bakura?" wispered marik to himself, closing his eyes not bearing to see his blood stained friend,

The ambulance arrived at domino hospital, the paramedics took bakura out fast and as careful as they could, to marik it was a race againest time, for bakura, it was his faith to leave him to die or live.

Almost about to cry, marik choked back the tears and headed in, he just notice the strecher going into one of the various hallways there was, he followed the strecher which leaded him to an operation room,

"Im sorry but nobody can come in this room at the moment you just have to wait," a woman said while pushing the egyption out of the room, leaving marik to stare at a window, hoping that bakura will be okay, while marik was waiting he texted mai and serenity to come here to support bakura's operation.

Two hours had passed, marik fell asleep on the seats that was in the waiting room, mai came half an hour ago with serenity since they live on the other side of domini city, the woman that di most of the opperation came out and went straight to mai,

"The operation was a success, miss valentine, bakura is just waking up know, he's had about 20 stiches on his stomach," explained the sugeon,

"That's great, but can you explain something to me, ever since bakura lost some blood, he got so much darker now can you explain that to me?" asked mai,

"When a person loses blood, they get colder and weaker, becoming of that makes stress of that person, whcih eventully makes them more wicked an darker," explained the surgeon again,

"Well thank you for your help, i'll go and tell marik and serenity," said mai with joy, mai sat next to marik and shook him, "Hey marik wake up,"

"hmm," marik said faintly, opening his sleepy eyes,

"Bakura's okay, he's waking up now," cheered mai, holding marik's hands,

"That's great, are we allowed to see him," wispered marik with a faint cute smile,

"Of course c'mon lets go,"

A/N: well im not sure if that medical explanation is true BUTTTTT oh well and lets cheer and cheer for bakura


End file.
